Nights in London
by agent fruity pebble
Summary: Someone in the city of London has been committing crimes that are frightfully familiar to the ones back in the 1880s - Jack the Ripper. Not only that, they wield SIS codes that could bring the British government to its knees. Will Finn and Holley be able to save the day once again? /Pairing ; Finn x Holley/
1. Chapter 1

**_/ hello! i am generally new to this fandom but i hope this fanfic suffices! please rate and review 3 btw, they're gonna be humanized._**

A dull rumble of thunder awoken Holley from a dreamless sleep. With a yawn escaping her lips, Holley stretched her arms, feel satisfied when the tensed joints popped.

Stepping out of bed, Holley went into the bathroom and washed her face off, brushed her teeth, and brushed her short fuchsia hair. The fluffy hair tickled the girl's pale cheeks that had a natural rosy blush.

Holley took a step out of the bathroom and went into the tiny kitchen and filled a kettle full of water. After setting it on the stove and turning the knobs to turn it on, Holley knelt down to open a storage hamper in hopes of finding some chamomile tea.

A swift yet gentle knock stirred Holley out of her sleepy haze. The female's forest green eyes quickly averted to the door and she groggily called out,

"It's open!" Holley focused her attention back to rummaging through hey pantry, not even looking up when the door opened and a chuckle was heard.

"Ms. Shiftwell, I must say, I am quite shocked that you simply told me to come in without acquiring who I may be."

Holley let out her breath in a small huff, standing up and setting the package of tea on the marble counter top.

"Good morning to you too Finn, care for tea and oats?" Holley asked, rolling her eyes as Finn gave an amused grin, sitting down in a chair by the kitchen counter.

"Yes, I would fancy some if it is not too much trouble."

Holley replied with a light nod and smile, "not at all."

Getting started on breakfast, Holley stirred the pot of oats and looked back at Finn who watched Holley with a light smirk.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing really but your night attire is just quite intriguing, Miss Shiftwell."

Holley raised a pink brow in light confusion, before staring down at her clothes, a crimson blush spreading across her face. The fuchsia-haired spy realized that she was still wearing her panda onsie.

"Oh, o..oh! This? It's nothing really I just um, caught a chill during the night! And this was all I had, I didn't realize I was still wearing it haha excuse me!"

Holley said quickly, rushing out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Finn chuckled again, a hint of amusement twinkling in his stormy grey eyes. Finn McMissile looked around Holley's apartment in light interest.

Nothing seemed to change during his last visit. There was still a tiny water fountain on a table stand and plants were literally everywhere.

Finn looked out onto the deck and all he saw was flowers, specifically peonies, honeysuckle, and roses. Of course there were a few hanging spider plants here and there.

And on the inside, everywhere that Finn looked, he saw succulents or cacti.

An amused smile curled onto his lips once more as he said to himself,

"Miss. Shiftwell, if I didn't know any better, I would guess that you are a forest nymph."

Finn stood up and checked on the oats, taking out two bowls and pouring in assumingly equal amounts.

But Finn obviously have Holley more than him. It was worrying how frail the girl was starting to look.

Agent McMissile on multiple occasions went out to get Holley lunch when they were working their desk jobs in headquarters.

It was quite worrisome... But Finn was working on the matter. And he wouldn't stop until Holley was at her healthy weight.

Holley came back finally wearing a violet button up blouse and black leggings with black formal shoes that have little heels.

"Hey, sorry I took so long!"

Finn waved his hand and pulled out a chair for Holley. Holley in return let out a soft giggle and down.

"Thank you Finn!"

"It is not a problem, Miss. Shiftwell." Finn said simply, sitting across from her.

Holley took a bit out of her food and soon swallowed, averting her attention to the male in front of her.

"What brings you here this early in the morning? Not implying you aren't welcomed or anything, but it is quite unusual Finn."

Finn sighed and nodded, a serious look on his face. "Headquarters assigned both of us to a new mission."

Holley nearly groaned. "You have to be kidding... right after they said we could have the weekend off!" Finn cut her off, his frown deepening.

"They're aware, but it is crucial Miss. Shiftwell. Are you in?"

Holley sighed and brushed a strand of hair away with her thumb.

"I'm in. What is the location and mission?"

Finn smirked and put a portfolio on the table,

"Now that's the spirit Miss. Shiftwell! Anywho. Have you ever heard of the Jack the Ripper case?"


	2. Chapter 2

/ **_wooo update!! :D im going to try and add more finn x holley fluff uvu 3 but for now, it's mostly going to be plot advances. but concerned finn ey?? ;) concerned finn is my aesthetic jfc please enjoy and don't forget to rate and review! oh and adam (mentioned later in this chapter) is a minor oc i made for this story. he is basically the bloke that assigns finn and holley field missions. Same with Alex! and one last thing, thank you for the reviews! here's a new chapter_**

Holley waved down a taxi and scurried in, chilled from London's brittle November temperatures. It was only 10 C (50 F) but still, Holley fancied 29 C (84 F) much more.

' _Strange, I lived in London all my life but it seems as if Radiator Springs is making my body yearn for the heat.'_

Holley thought to herself and smiled at even thinking about the heart-warming town.

"Where to Ma'am?" The cab driver asked, looking at Holley through the mirror.

"Oh! Grind Co. please."

With a curt nod, the cab driver put his foot down and drove away.

Holley gazed out the window, hands gripping her dark violet suitcase in a firm manner to the point her knuckles turned white.

Thinking back to what happened yesterday morning when Finn visited, she mentally reviewed the case herself and Agent McMissile was assigned to.

 ** _Flashback•_**

 _Holley drummed her hands on the table and looked at Finn with furrowed eyebrows._

 _"Yes. I have heard about Jack the Ripper, but what does that have to do with it?"_

 _Finn had a grave look and answered simply._

 _"The murder targets are mostly women. Slags (prostitutes) to be exact."_

 _Holley nodded in confirmation, chewing on her bottom lip. The fuschia-haired girl knew exactly where this was going._

 _"And Adam wants to use me as bait. Correct?"_

 _An entertained grin found it's way to Finn's lips._

 _"To put it simply, you are indeed correct, Miss. Shiftwell. I don't have a doubt that you'll be successful. You are quite skilled with missions now!"_

 _Holley snorted at that remark._

 _"This is my second real field mission, Finn. I'm in diagnostics, did you forget?"_

 _Finn chuckled and handed her the portfolio containing information on the potential suspects and suspicious buildings that are located in the slums of London._

 _"I remember quite clearly, but after the Miles Axelrod episode, you make a fine field agent. Adam even agrees!"_

 _Holley rolled her eyes and changed the subject._

 _"Why isn't the Scotland Yard investigating this instead? Why the MI6?"_

 _Finn's stormy grey eyes twinkled in amusement at Holley's consistent questioning._

 _"The first reason is they're holding sacred government information. Secondly, The Scotland Yard wound up arresting innocent civilians. Whoever is involved with these line of murders are highly intelligent and managed to cover their trail."_

 _Holley slowly nodded still confused. They were both supposed to investigate foreign affairs... it was unusual to use the art of espionage in her home country._

 _"I suppose there is no other way... Fine, when do we start?"_

 _Finn finished off his coffee and pulled a flash drive out of the pocket in his suit._

 _"Meet me at Grind Co. tomorrow morning."_

 ** _•End of flashback•_**

"Ma'am? We have arrived at your destination. That will be 11.62 pounds."

"Mm? Oh yes, yes, of course."

Holley handed over the money, being sure to leave a fair tip.

Stepping out of the taxi, she waved and shut the door, walking into the popular coffee shop.

Her forest green eyes scanned the area, finally catching sight of Finn. Sighing in relief, Holley swiftly squirmed passed people, finally sitting down across from Agent McMissile.

"Ah! Miss. Shiftwell, you finally made it!"

Finn happily greeted, offering a light smile directed towards the fuchsia-haired woman.

Holley smiled politely and sat her suitcase on the table.

"Yes, my apologies Finn, I sadly got caught in traffic."

Agent McMissile simply waved his hand and chuckled,

"Do not worry, let us eat. After that... Let's proceed somewhere more private."

~o~

Holley logged into the flash drive that Agent McMissile has given her the day before, breaching any data files that she managed to get into.

"Here is what I got. Alex Bigely is one of the main suspects I found. He is a drug lord in Harlesdon ; Bigely is a dangerous man and it seems that he doesn't hesitate when it comes to taking a life."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and stood up from his recliner, walking over to Holley and leaning down close to her, trying to get a closer look.

Holley's breathing hitched when she felt Finn's breath on her neck.

When Finn spoke lowly, a blush crawled onto her cheeks.

"What else does it say, Holley?"

Holley quickly shook off her flustered thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Oh um, yes sir. It says Alex was arrested before for sexual assault. Oh! and a while back he was accused of murder but he pleaded not guilty."

Agent McMissile sighed and stepped away and went to the window, a thoughtful look reaching his face.

"So he already has a criminal record..."

Finn mused, a light smirk appearing on his lips.

Agent Shiftwell stood up and walked over to Finn.

"I suggest we investigate the slums east of London. To get an idea of the locations and for anymore suspicious activity."

Holley pursed her lips, after running her idea through with Finn. Agent McMissile grinned and nodded in confirmation.

"That's an excellent idea Miss. Shiftwell! Then, tonight we shall rendezvous."

Holley smiled gently. She had an aching feeling that they would come to a conclusion soon enough.

"Tonight we shall."

 ** _/ i hope you liked the chapter! I'll upload another chapter tuesday. school is starting :( wish me luck!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_/ I know that I said there would be an update on Tuesday, but people actually like this story??? ;0 and i found a liking for it as well agh ;; enjoy!_**

 ** _/ @lolbit! i am so glad that you fancied the last chapter! 3 thank you for all the kind reviews!"_**

"Alright Finn, We should be here momentarily."

Holley confirmed, narrowing her eyes as she reviewed the information for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Finn chuckled as he dragged a hand through his silverish hair.

"At ease, Shiftwell, you'll do fine. I must say, looking at that screen will give you quite the headache."

In doing so, Finn gracefully reached over and gently pressed down her laptop.

Holley began to protest and open the lid back up before Agent McMissile's hand stopped her.

"But-"

"No buts, relax. You do remember back when you were a student in the academy?"

Holley furrowed her fuchsia eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes and if I recall correctly, I practically still am fresh from the academy."

Agent McMissile gave a sly smile,

"From what I have seen during your last few missions, calling yourself a beginner is hardly fair."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Finn."

Holley looked down at the hand that lightly rested on top of her smaller one. Agent Shiftwell cleared her throat as Finn McMissile coughed and hastily removed his hand, setting it on his knee.

Shiftwell gazed at her now freed hand, the lingering touch and warmth from Finn's hand still present.

At last, Stanford came to a stop. After Finn and Holley offered their thanks, the pair got out of the vehicle and scanned their surroundings.

"I suggest we tour the more desolate areas ; if this Bigley is any typical criminal, he will do away with people when no other witnesses are around."

Holley nodded in agreement. She had no doubt that Finn would wrap up this case quickly -- the older male was clever and had street smart.

In contact with Agent McMissile, enemies frequently slipped up and wound up giving Finn the information that he wanted.

"Mm. The desolate areas here is Lapeer Way. It's a key location for drug deals and robberies. So perhaps there?"

Finn nodded and took a few steps forward.

"I say we split up. We'll cover much more ground if we go in separate directions."

Holley nearly choked on her breath. Was Finn honestly suggesting that they go at this alone?

"W...What? Finn, that will make us seem like a much easier target!"

Finn grinned slyly and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"That is exactly why. Our mystery man will make an appearance if he doesn't feel threatened!"

The female agent hesitated over her next selection of words. But deep down she knew that Agent McMissile was correct.

Again.

"Yes you are right... shall we meet up again back here?"

Finn nodded, his casual smile still there.

"Indeed we shall. Stay safe, Miss. Shiftwell."

~o~

Holley's hand unconsciously went to the taser in her coat pocket quite a few times.

Holley was frequently given dirty looks from street pimps and even perverted one's from the males high or drunk. Maybe even both.

Out of the corner of Holley's eyes, she saw a man bolt into an alley way.

Holley's spy instincts kicking in, she ran after him, taser ready.

Agent Shiftwell chased him for quite a while before losing him in the dark alley way.

Holley knew that she couldn't pull out a flashlight, for she wanted her presence to be kept silent.

After quietly stepping forward and looking around, the dull moonlight being her only sense of vision, the alley appeared to be empty.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she turned around.

A loud yelp came from Holley's mouth as she was thrown against the trash can.

Holley's whole world became fuzzy for several moments as her neck painfully bent back, Holley's head cracking against the hard metal.

The taser dropped out of her hand and on to the cold floor.

"Ya should'va stayed in ya snobby neighborhood, girlie."

The noticeably tall and built man snarled. Holley swallowed and got up despite her head swimming.

Holley ran in the opposite direction, nearly making it to the road much to her relief that was lit from street lights.

Before she could make it, the gruesome man grabbed the fuchsia haired girl roughly by the waist and then by her throat.

"Close but it'sa pity that ya didn't make it," the rough voice taunted as the hands that held her throat began to strangle Holley.

"Come on boss, let us have some fun too!"

"I am afraid that will not be happening!" Finn snarled, pulling his gun out and immediately taking the safety off.

Holley thought she heard Finn's voice... But that wouldn't be possible. Agent McMissile was nowhere near her location.

Right before she was about to lose consciousness, the hands removed themselves from her neck. She was thrown onto the rough concrete. Holley hissed in pain when she felt her skin tear and blood began to drip from the scratches.

Holley heard a gunshot, a pained shout, and footsteps running away.

Agent McMissile immediately made his way to Holley and kneeled beside her,

"Miss Shiftwell! Holley! Can you hear me?"

She gasped for air, vision swimming in and out from the lack of air.

Moments later, her vision cleared up and met Finn's concerned eyes.

"Holley, oh thank the Queen you're alright! What hurts?"

Holley felt like she couldn't even answer, her mouth dry from the near death experience. When she tried to form words, all that came out was a cough.

"Just rest, Holley ; I'll take care of you."

Finn pocketed Holley's dropped taser and put his gun away as well. Finn lifted Holley up into his arms and frowned at the hazy look in Holley's eyes.

Agent McMissile scanned her body as if trying to find any other injuries. But all he could see was the bloody scratches, the bruise around Holley's neck, and the lump on her head.

Carrying Holley out of the alley bridal-style, he immediately phoned Stanford to take Finn back to his estate with Holley.

Once in the car, Finn noticed that Holley has drifted off.

Finn felt guilt for the wounds Miss. Shiftwell received.

But in the end, he was just glad that mission wasn't the last that they would have together.


	4. Chapter 4

**_/ who! featuring today another update! but today this will be the last update until Friday ;u; luckily i have the day off since the poor freshman are having their orientation today!_**

 ** _/@musicalsapphire you really like it that much?? ;0 That makes me incredibly happy! oh and yes, the finn x holley fluff gives me life - xD thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _/ @lolibit i couldn't kill her off! ;0 as much as i love torturing innocent characters, i couldn't kill them so soon. uvu but soon- ;) jk! xD enjoy!_**

Holley woke up to the morning sun against her skin.

She yawned and nearly groaned, her head pounding. Holley winced and brought a hand to her tender temple.

Holley's memories of the previous night flooded back to her. She had chased a man into an isolated street.

Then she remembered being attacked and Finn coming to her rescue - once again.

Holley groaned and covered her face, cheeks burning in embarrassment. For goodness sake, she was with the MI6!

She was supposed to gather information, not wind up being the damsel in distress and in need for Agent McMissile to save her!

Holley just wanted to cry in frustration, looking up when Finn entered the room.

"Ah! You're awake! Thank goodness. You gave us quite the scare."

Finn handed pressed and ice pack to the side of her head.

Holley raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Us?..."

Finn grinned slyly as Siddeley walked into the room, smiling brightly and giving Holley a wave.

"Hello Holley! Wonderful to see you up and about."

Holley smiled warmly in return of Siddeley's presence, replacing Finn's hand with her own to hold the ice pack.

"Sid? I was not aware that you were going to be here!"

Siddeley laughed and took a seat at the edge of Holley's bed.

"Yep! It's a little short noticed, but Finn here, the old chap, told me that he found criminal activity in- Well, perhaps it would be better for him to explain."

Siddeley trailed off, cueing Agent McMissile to start speaking.

Finn cleared his throat and nodded, grinning over at Sid. He gave Holley the Tylenol and a glass of water before explaining.

"Yes, as Siddeley has stated, headquarters messaged me with suspicious activity down in Cuba. They believe that the codes are in a small town called Morón."

Holley gulped down the pill and at least half the glass of water, listening to what Finn was saying, making mental notes.

Holley finally spoke up.

"I thought they were in London? How did they-"

Sid cut her off,

"They say after hearing you and Finn were in the area, they fled the country."

Holley sighed deeply, looking up at Finn in sorrow and even the slightest look of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Finn. It my fault that we didn't catch them. If it wasn't for me being a clutz, we wouldn't have to go out of our ways."

Finn gave Holley a questioning look from her suddenly apology.

"Miss. Shiftwell, you could have been a bit more clean with your investigating but it happens. A good thing is that you didn't end up dead, Miss. Shiftwell."

Finn chuckled out loud,

Sid sighed dramatically and wrapped his arms around Holley to bring her into a friendly hug.

"Relax love! You're beating yourself up over nothing. You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that!"

Holley cracked a smile and laughed, resting a hand over Sid's that held her close.

"Thank you Sid, that makes me feel much better!"

Holley beamed, eyes shining with life. Finn cleared his throat, staring at Holley and Sid.

Sid coughed and stood up, grinning.

"Welp, I better go an get the jet suited up!"

Sid called, walking out of the room, leaving Holley and Finn alone.

"Finn? Thank you again... For everything! I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you."

Holley smiled softly, setting a hand on Finn's warmer one. At Holley touching him, a light smile made it's way on his face.

"You're my partner Miss. Shiftwell. And a close friend."

Finn's turquoise eyes bore into Holley's emerald green ones.

Finn studied Holley's features, mesmerized by her porcelain skin, almond eyes, and soft, fluffy, pink hair that curled at the ends.

Holley's pale pink lips curled up into a smile. She brought a hand up to his cheek.

The two of them began to lean in, eyes gently fluttering close. Suddenly, the door slammed open, showing Siddeley.

"Alright guys! You guys ready?"

Holley gasped and pulled away, laughing nervously.

"We'll be there in a sec!"

Holley stood up, folding out the wrinkles in her dress. Finn sighed out of annoyance and stood up.

~O~

Landing in Cuba, Siddeley talked in the mic.

"We are landing in Cuba now!"

Finn nodded and called back.

"Alright, thank you Sid!" Finn grinned and stood up. Minutes later, Sid landed his jet and the back opened up. Finn got out first then politely helped Holley.

Holley scanned her surroundings. The hot sun beaded down on her, suddenly reminding her of Radiator Springs.

Agent Shiftwell looked over at Sid, "Did you book us a suite?"

Sid nodded and saluted playfully.

"Sure did! SpringHill Marriott is the hotel we'll be staying at."

Finn ran a hand through his hair, spotting a bus stop.

"I suggest we take a bus and settle into our hotel room. And then we can investigate the area later."

Holley and Sid had no rejections.


	5. Chapter 5

**_/ thank you all!! and i won't kill poor holley off ;( i probably wont kill any character off xD but who knows uvu i hope you all enjoy! your reviews really inspire me to write! i even found time to update!_**

Finn and Holley walked down the dirt road, since they have settled into the hotel. Siddeley went his own way, planning to visit an airplane museum.

Holley chose to dress herself up in a creme dress with lavender-shade flowers adding as a delicate decoration. Finn made a joke before that Holley had an unhealthy obsession with the colour.

Holley rolled her eyes and chose not to bring up the silvery-blue clothes. Finn wore casual blue slacks and a grey button up shirt.

Finn was always terrific at the arts of espionage. Agent McMissile looked like an average tourist taking a vacation with his fiancéé.

Finn and Holley walked into a popular restaurant, waiting for the hostess to seat the both of them.

 _"Cuántos?"_ (How many) The Cuban woman asked, offering a sweet smile that made Holley shiver.

 _"Somos dos, señorita."_ (There are two of us, miss.)

Finn grinned and took Holley's hand, as a part of their disguise.

 _"Mhm, de esta manera por favor."_ (Mhm, right this way please.)

The Cuban almost cooed, leading them to a table with a beach view, giving them silverware and menus.

 _"Disfruta de cutie~"_ (enjoy cutie)

The hostess winked at Finn, making Holley slightly uncomfortable. Holley sat down as Finn sat down across from the girl. The hostess walked off, swinging her hips in a suggesting manner.

Holley concealed her jealousy very well, trying her hardest not to envy the Cuban's glowing sun-kissed skin, her big brown eyes, the way her body was finely built, the woman's black hair that shined and curled down her back.

The green-eyed female pulled out her phone and looked at herself through the camera ; her deep emerald eyes, her fuchsia curly hair was neatly in place, not like the lady who had a beautiful messy wave that complimented her. She had a rounder face and pale skin that reminded her of the cloudy skies back in London.

Holley put her hands over her stomach, flinching at seeing that she was a little too skinny and not to mention in her eyes : flatter than a pancake.

"Holley!"

Finn pulled Holley out of her thoughts before she could degrade herself anymore.

"Ah, yes Finn?" Holley asked in her posh british accent, smiling lightly.

Finn admired her features, chortling to himself. Miss Shiftwell sure was a beautiful thing to look at. Delicate and graceful like a swan.

"You seemed a bit dazed as all and I was just wondering if you were alright." Finn pondered a bit as he studied the girl in front of him some more.

Holley smiled as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Oh no, I was just thinking of my job, my dear." Holley placed a hand on his, remembering that she was supposed to play as Finn's future wife.

"I am glad to hear that, my butterfly."

As another waitress came, Finn took their orders, acting as the translator. When their food came, Holley took the first bite, her eyes shining.

"My word, this tastes amazing! I never suspected that Cuban food tastes so fantastic!"

Holley shoved some more in her mouth, eyes squeezing shutting in happiness.

Finn grinned widely, eating some of his food as well, watching the spy in amusement.

"I must say, I never saw you ththis happy, this food must have really touched your heart!"

Holley looked at him, swallowing the food down as she spoke.

"I suppose you're right Finn! As usual!" Holley smiled again, trying to keep the upbeat mood.

Finally when the happy "couple" finished, Holley reached into her purse to pay but alas, Finn whipped out a wad of cash and left the tab.

"Oh Finn, you don't have to! At least let me pay half-"

"I'm afriad that is not happening my love, it's my treat."

Finn winked, leaving the tip as well as he stood up and went to Holley's side, offering her his hand.

Holley's cheeks warmed up as she graciously accepted the spy's hand, allowing him to lead her out of the restaurant.

A larger male bumped into Finn purposely, not even muttering an apology in return.

"Well excuse you." Finn stated, giving the man a disapproving look.

The man turned around, a dark look crossing his features.

"What was that, city boy?"

Finn stepped forward, gently pushing Holley behind him. A suave smile reached the agent's lips.

"I said you should watch where you're going. For such a big fella, certainly, your brain should be able to process that."

The Cuban man, obviously drunk, lunged at Finn. Luckily for Holley, she whipped out her taser just in time and thrusted the man in the stomach, shocking him with a couple hundred volts of electricity.

The man's body convulsed, hitting the floor with a noisy thump.

Finn took a picture of the male to put on the suspect list, allowing Holley to drag him out of restaurant swiftly.

"Oh goodness Miss. Shiftwell, I sure do hope you didn't kill him." The suave spy grinned, obviously impressed on how fast Holley saved him.

"He'll be fine, just incredibly sore for the next couple of days." Holley smirked proudly, walking down the cobblestone road with Finn that led the two of them back to their hotel.

But with not a single moment to spare, Finn pulled Holley with him behind a building.

"Finn what's the-"

"Sh."

Finn hushed her, his eyes scanning the two men that appeared to be quite threatening. Finn began to listen in on their conversation.

"Aye boss! I saw those two british spies you were talkin' about! The one pimp tased Grendo since he got up on her little boyfriend!"

The man hidden in shadows chuckled darkly that would send shivers uo anyone's spine. But Finn stayed brave.

"Don't fret, Piete. They will play our little game. And when they do..."

Finn's eyes widened slightly when he saw a doll that looked like Holley's with a knife through the chest.

"They won't be going back to England."


	6. Chapter 6

**_/ it's friday! prepare for an update today, sunday, and monday! aaa im so happy i am passing religion and physical education! im pretty sure bio too but idk about that yet- hopefully this year won't be like freshman year. :D... anyways here you go!_** ** _/@lolbit, im sure she'll be fine ~ uvu finn always has a knack for being there for his close friends! òuò enjoy!_**

 _Finn gasped and clawed desperately at the hand that was grasping at his throat tightly._

 _Agent McMissile felt as if he was being held under water, vision going in and out every few moments._

 _As fast as he couldn't breathe before, his right to breathe quickly returned, leaving him in a white room._

 _Finn was alone, the light nearly blinding. Finn saw the tall Caucasian male that ran the whole regime._

 _Finn looked down to see a knife in his hand. Here. This is his chance to close this God forsaken mission!_

 _Finn ran forward, holding the knife tightly. He raised the knife right as the man turned around and buried it into the man's chest._

 _Finn's eyes widen as a single gasp escaped his lips._

 _The face he stabbed was his old friend and colleague, Leland Turbo._

 _The face warped into a pained face of Siddeley, and then finally Holley._

 _Finn choked and ripped the knife out, blood covering his hands. A scream erupted from his throat, one full of fear and disbelief._

 _His scenery once again changed ; this time he was by himself in a dark room with the only light being the yellow one hanging above him._

 _Finn struggled to move, being tied to a chair._

 _A red head and a green head walked with scars all over their fair skin._

 _Neither of them talked to Finn and dunked him into the water that was beneath him._

 _Finn thrashed, screaming and choking has his lungs burned._

 _He knew that it was his time. Finn knew he was gonna die._

 _The last thoughts that crossed his mind was the fact his best friends were all dead._

 _Because of him._

~o~

"Finn! Wake up!"

Holley shouted, straddling the agent's waist, and shaking his shoulder. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as his eyes flew open.

Upon seeing an unknown figure standing above him, his hand rushed to his gun and pressed it to the intruder's head.

Holley's breathing hitched as she stared down at Finn, making no sudden moves.

As Finn blinked his eyes, his dream slowly disappeared and Holley's figure appeared, seeming calm.

But Finn knew that she was scared. And in matter of fact, so was he.

He looked at the gun pointed at Holley and quickly released it, allowing the weapon fall on to the bed and then the floor with a click.

Finn laid down against the bed, breathing shakily and putting a hand over his eyes.

Holley stayed silent and laid on his chest, trying to somewhat comfort him. She flinched when she heard his racing heartbeat. Agent McMissile must have had one hell of a nightmare...

"Finn...? Are you alright?" Holley knew that was a foolish question to ask, but she wanted to know what Finn had dreamed about.

Finn said nothing, before removing his hand to stare into Holley's pure green eyes.

Finn leaned up, leaning close into her face. Holley stared back into Finn's turquoise eyes, looking worried.

The silver-head chewed on his lip and finally let their lips meet.

Holley smiled softly, but quickly frowned when she felt wetness on her cheeks. Finn was crying...

She kissed back passionately, dragging a hand through his silver locks, immediately opening her mouth as the both of their tongues met and fought for dominance.

Holley soon pulled away, gasping for air, a strand of saliva connecting their lips.

Moments of silence lasted as the pair gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

Holley kissed him deeply again, heart fluttering happily.

For the first time in forever, the both of them felt at ease.

Finn felt tired again, leaning down with Holley still in his arms.

He inhaled the scent of her fuzzy hair, smiling. She had the tender scent of strawberries and pine trees.

Holley, half asleep, was being lulled to sleep by Finn's heart.

Soon, she was out cold. And Finn was as well, figuring that Agent Shiftwell scared off all of his nightmares for the remainder of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**_/ sorry_** ** _for the lack of updates, i caught a nasty cold and school has been a pain ;; i hope this suffices._** **_please rate and review! :D_**

Holley breathed through her nose as she carefully inspected the area with her deep emerald eyes.

The mall was frightfully empty, no one in sight.

The lights were all dimmed and it casted an eerie glow among the premises.

The fuchsia hair woman stayed behind the wall, managing to keep a clear head.

Shiftwell stayed in after hours, Finn overhearing about a secretive meet up in the Century III Mall.

Despite her attempts to get out of it, Finn caught her bluff. She didn't believe in herself but Finn apparently saw that she had some potential.

Dressed as a typical college student, wearing black yoga pants, a pair of sneakers, and a grey crop sweater.

Espionage was a risky task, but Holley knew that she had it in the bag. Finn warned Holley, saying to keep her tracking device on her watch in case Siddeley or Finn needed to make contact with her.

Holley quickly darted to the other side of mall, squinting her eyes when she saw a group of men walking forward. Pressing some buttons on her watch, a virtual screen appeared in front of her.

She scanned the men, chewing on her bottom lip.

 _Gilbert Sancheź, 34, Hispanic. Very dangerous. Alias : José Helberto, Raging Bull_

 _Reinya_ _Clark, 26, Caucasian. Very Dangerous. Alias : Maid in Black_

Holley froze a moment. There...was a girl? How unusual. She would look into it some more.

Holley continued to snap some pictures of the supposed thugs, narrowing her eyes.

"We will meet up at the Pittsburgh airport sharp tomorrow morning at 9:30 A.M. There's nothing more we need here, we planted the documents in the Cuban government of the UK wanting to go to war."

Reinya began, a cold smirk reaching her face.

"With that, we can start a war with Cuba at England's throat. Then when we get to Pittsburgh, we can plant top secret documents in a governors office, and boom. The CIA will come after the SIS. With two countries trying to destroy the UK, imagine how easy it will be to finally take over. And the Scotland Yard won't be able to suspect a thing because they're too busy with those murders."

Holley stifled a gasp as she took note of everything that the vicious female has said. Sending it over to Finn and Siddeley so they could message headquarters.

Holley had a triumphant smirk, she had this in the bag! These criminals weren't quite easy with covering their tracks up.

She turned around to make her exit, stumbling back against the wall when her body met a large african man's body.

He gave her a shark like smile and gripped her arm tightly.

"If it isn't Miss. Holley Shiftwell, we had a feeling you or McMissile would be here."

Panick dug into her heart as it sped up and nearly skipped a beat.

She was caught.

Holley wanted to cry, she heard stories about how agents were killed for snooping around on enemy territory.

Or tortured then killed...

Her instincts finally kicking in, she swung her body around and ripped her arm out of his steel grasp with one rough swing.

 _The training at C.H.R.O.M.E actually was kinda useful._

Kicking him in the chest, she wipped out a taser from her bra and tazed him in the stomach.

The african male groaned in pain and fell on to the floor with a thump.

Holley sighed in relief. But now she was safe from the men, but not the enemies.

She was outnumber and now their attention was focused on her.

"It's the british spy! She actually showed up!"

One of men shouted with glee, as the rest of the thugs aimed their guns at her.

Reinya chuckled and looked at her in mock pity.

"Indeed she has. Now kill her."

Holley bolted down the one end of the mall before Reinya even opened her mouth. Her tennis shoes echoed among the floors as she typed something into her watch and hacked into the JcPenny's security system.

The metal doors groaned as they opened up.

The men ran after her, shooting their guns. She dodged many bullets this far and she was so close to escape.

Agent Shiftwell ran through the darkened store and froze up.

One certain shot caught her attention and a sharp pain that shot up her arm.

Holley was shot in the arm.

It doesn't seem lethal, but she knew that if it didn't get treated soon, she would die of blood loss.

Holley's mind buzzed as she ran up the escalator stairs that have been shut down for years in the jewelry department and into the kid's department.

Holley ran through the racks of clothing and into a dressing room. She shut the main door to the dressing room and locked it, then went into the dressing room at the very end and locked the door to it as well.

 _'It's bleeding bad...'_

Holley thought to herself and held it in pain. Holley took her sweater off and tied it around her upper arm.

She applied pressure, hoping to stop the bleeding. Holley took out her watch and turned on the tracking device so Siddeley or Finn could find her.

With her breathing ragged, she looked around for any escape routes. She heard footsteps outside of the door and her breathing hitched but Holley quickly held her breath.

There were whispers and then a man's voice speaking over the rest.

"She's not on this floor, boss. She must've escaped... Understood. We'll meet you there."

The footsteps echoed as they soon disappeared. Holley soon let out a breath of relief as the fuchsia hair girl held her arm above her chest.

That is when she rang Siddeley on her smart watch.

Soon, the pilot's bright voice echoed through the speaker.

"Hey Holley! Are you ready to be picked up?"

Holley didn't answer, causing Sid to ask in worry.

"Holley? Is everything alright?"

Holley blinked and quickly responded in a professional tone.

"Siddeley, I'm in a store, stuck in the changing room. My cover has been compromised... I got shot."

Siddeley's voice became serious, words laced in concern.

"We'll be right there, talk to Finn. He just got back from his mission,"

Siddeley shifted the phone over to Finn and she soon heard the urgent voice of Agent McMissile.

"Holley? Can you hear me? Where have you been shot?"

Holley would have laughed if she wasn't been in the predicament that she was in.

"In my arm...I don't think they hit any major arteries but I'm bleeding pretty bad."

Finn nearly sighed in relief, good. She wasn't shot anywhere too fatal. Or an artery.

"Just sit tight, we'll get to you. Keep applying pressure to your wound. Did it make a clean exit?"

Holley nodded, relieved that it didn't shatter any bone in her arm.

"Yes, I'm clear. Please get here soon..."

Finn nodded as he watched Siddeley drive. The two agents drove inside a white 2016 Ford Escape, a car that didn't attract much attention.

As the two agents pulled up into the mall, a fleet of black cars sped out the back road and disappeared into a forest of trees.

They must have mistaken McMissile and Hawker as the mall security; for they drove white Ford Escapes as well.

Holley looked up at the ceiling and noticed a streak of moonlight falling in the darken room.

 _'There's a loose tile... I can break that and make a run for it.'_

Holley managed to stand up and step onto the sides of the dressing room box to touch the ceiling.

Shiftwell punched the tile on the ceiling making a small shout of happiness as the tile caved in.

Holley scooped up the quilt and sheet set that was carelessly left in the child's dressing room and crawled out onto the roof.

She tied the two sheets and quilt together and tied one end to the chimney that was on top of the mall and made sure that the knot was tight.

Shiftwell threw her escape tool over the edge and began to climb down with one hand.

Holley saw Siddeley's care pull up and tried to climb down faster.

Her heart dropped when she slid down a few feet when her arm gave out.

Finn and Sid got out of the car and called out to her.

"Holley! Be careful!" Siddeley shouted, not liking how clumsy her movements are.

Holley nodded and when she was 2 feet off the ground, she finally hopped down.

Finn ran to her and bebegan checking her over for anymore wounds.

"Holley, thank God you're okay!"

He hugged her tightly and kissing her deeply. Holley would have thought of this as romantic if her arm wasn't in screaming pain.

In a joking voice, she pulled away and said, "As romantic as this is Finn, I would fancy some medical care and save the kisses for when I am not... I don't know, slowly bleeding out?"

Holley offered a light goofy smile as Finn gave her a suave one in return.

"But of course Miss. Shiftwell. And when you're getting your arm taken care of, I can scold you for your carelessness."

Oh how Holley was looking forward to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**_/ here you go! i got another update for you guys! :)_** ** _after this, i must bid you all good night! enjoy ~_**

Holley sat on a cot inside of Siddeley's jet as Siddeley wrapped up her wounded arm and Finn scolded her.

"I told you not to go in so close! What if you didn't get away in time, you could have been killed!"

Holley groaned as she met Siddeley's apologetic gaze. He mouthed the words _'I'm sorry'_ to the female whom was being ranted to.

"Yes Finn, I am quite aware. But isn't your famous quote 'you never feel more alive than you're almost dead'?"

Siddeley chuckled and applied some alcohol to clean out the bullet wound, making Holley flinch and pull her arm away.

"Owch!" Holley whined, tensing up. Oh how it stung...

Siddeley held Holley down by her waist and shot her a warning look.

"Holls, you have to sit still so I can fix your wound."

Holley nodded and crossed her legs, squeezing her eyes shut that stung with little tears.

Finn coughed and didn't know how to respond to Holley's statement.

"Yes but, it appears you taken my saying a tad too serious."

Holley laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry Finn... I'll be more careful next time, okay? But anyways, we found out where they will be going next and-"

Finn cut her off and nodded.

"Yes you have and I am quite surprised that you gathered that much information. But it strikes me odd..."

Holley tilted her head.

"What is it, love?"

Finn stared off into the corner of the room, trying to gather up his argument.

"That such a complex organization loosely threw away such information. I do believe there will be a meeting in Pittsburgh, but something seems off... It seems too easy."

Holley thought about that for a moment. Finn raised a fair point, it could just as well be a trap.

"Well, you're the boss, what do you suggest we do?"

Finn thought for a few moments before sighing deeply when he came to a conclusion.

"We'll have to go deep undercover. New names, different wardrobe selection, hair, eyes, the whole nine yards. Holley, your cover has been compromised, so you'll have to make your disguise fantastic."

Holley nodded once again, gathering in all this information. Thinking, she watched Siddeley wrap a white bandage around her forearm and sighed.

"I am such a git, I can't believe I got so clumsy..."

Finn frowned and put a hand on her head, causing Holley to look up at the elder agent in confusion.

"My dear, being found out happens to the very best agents out there. And sometimes, they aren't as fortunate as you were... but the best part of it all, you made out alive by the skin of your teeth and also gathered sacred information. And of that isn't the best, I don't know what is."

Holley smiled softly, Finn always knew the exact reassuring words to make Holley feel better about herself.

"Thank you Finn..."

~O~

Arriving in Pittsburgh went surprisingly well. Holley looked over the beautiful city of Pittsburgh that gave off a friendly and happy vibe.

The sun sparkled over the three rivers and the skyscrapers stood tall and proud.

Holley, Finn, and Sid got off of the jet and into a city yellow cab. Out the taxi window, Holley took note that the airport was in Coraplois in case they happened to get lost.

Holley looked at the scenery and eventually dozed off when she saw a sign that said ' _Welcome to the Burrow of Greentree!'_

Places in Pittsburgh had unusual names. Either it sounding classy or old fashioned or even straight out of a fairytale.

Holley stirred out of her sleep when she arrived in front of an apartment. She looked up at whom was shaking her, finding out that it was the face of the friendly pilot.

"Rise and shine! We're here, sleepy head."

Siddeley joked as he got out the way Finn had went, helping out with the luggage.

Holley dug in her magenta purse and pulled out a wad of cash and handing it over to the taxi driver.

Holley opened up the door, getting out of the taxi parked on the curb, she got up on the sidewalk and tried to get an idea of her surroundings.

"Here, I'll get your suitcase, my dear."

Finn said to her as Holley smile and nodded.

"Aw, thank you Finn!"

Their apartment complex was on a road called ' _Pio_ _neer Avenue'_ that intersected onto _'Brookline Boulevard'._

The apartment that they were staying at was red-bricked and was at least four stories high with a small courtyard that contained red mulch, flowers, plants, and a handful of benches.

It was quite pretty, but Holley automatically knew that this neighborhood was a humble, middle-class one; Which she didn't mind at all.

In matter of fact, she found it quite soothing.

Watching the taxi pull off the curb and drive up the road. Holley climbed the stairs and walked into the apartment entrance with her friends.

"Morgan McAndrews, I rented a room a day ago."

Finn was impressed, using a fake name.

 _'She is quite good at this espionage business,'_

Finn conquered to himself, studying her movements.

The middle-age man gave her a friendly smile and handed her three room keys. Oh, how nice of him.. A key for each of them.

"Got yinz covered. If yinz need anything, be sure to let me know,"

Holley nodded with a kind smile and took the elevator to the third floor and went to their room.

"Wow, this place is kinda nice!"

Siddeley exclaimed, in awe with the American decor. Finn chuckled a bit.

With entering the surprisingly large room, Holley strangely felt at home.


	9. Note

**_HELLO HI!!! :D It is me! sorry if you expected and update, it's not :(_** ** _but I've been working on holley x finn oneshots! they're full of fluffy fluffs if you like that!_** ** _anywho, I'll be updating friday. have a good one! *insert heart*_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_/ holy heck hi guys its been a while since i even thought about this fanfic ;; i didn't abandon it my lovies, jus school has been a nightmare. enjoy! please review! reviews keep me encouraged to write!!!_**

"Alright you two, according to these coordinates that our lovely Leland Turbo sent to us from over in New Stanton, we should be able to track down a certain few unfriendly thugs,"

Finn explained as Siddeley and Holley nodded to signal that they were paying attention.

Siddeley murmured under his breath something about the old man can sstill do his job, causing Holley to react with a light snort and giggle. Siddeley tried his best to conceal his grin, but Finn wasn't just born yesterday.

Finn cleared his throat, clearly unamused.

"Holley, Siddeley, may you please inform me what tickled your funny bone?"

Holley coughed and crossed her fingers on the crystal glass table.

"Oh no, nothing at all sir... my apologies, please go on,"

Finn looked displeased but didn't question the two any further.

"As I was saying, there are some special students in the local high school, Faith and Charity, located on McNeilly Road I believe."

Holley nodded, taking note of what Finn was saying.

"I see. Who could possibly help us? Are they not just high school students...?"

Siddeley snickered softly as he leaned against the wood frame of the doorway.

"Say whatever you think Holls, but those high school girls are adorable."

Finn cleared his throat, shooting a light glare at Siddeley.

"My friend, we're not here for you to pick up girls."

Holley laughed a bit as Finn directed his gaze back on Holley and answered her question.

"Yes they are just high school students but they're prestigious and interesting children. Quite mischievous and goofy though."

The three of them then went out to the high school after bringing their discussion to a close.

~O~

Rod groaned, nearly taking out his pistol and shooting himself in the head.

 _'these kids...the CIA better be thankful that I'm watching these goddamn demon children...'_

Rod thought as he slammed his fist on his desk and shouted.

"Shut up ya brats! Sweet Jesus, ya freshman should go back to preschool!"

He shot an unamused glare to Elizabeth, a sophomore girl that visits him during her lunch or study hall.

She just offered a sheepish smile as the brunette continued to scroll through her phone.

Rod nearly danced a happy jig as the bell rang, sending the noisy freshman on their ways.

Elizabeth spoke up with an amused smirk.

"So uh, Mr. Redline, it appears that you can't control your class~"

Elizabeth cooed in a sweet voice, the "15" year old cooing with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. Who knew a bunch of teenagers could be so difficult to teach Algebra to... Speaking that practically all are failing."

Elizabeth shrugged as Rod kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Watch it hun, I'm playing 'little sophomore girl, remember? They don't know that I'm 21."

Rod licked her lips and pulled away when he heard Finn's taunting voice,

"Am I interrupting something?"

Rod rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk as Finn walked in.

"Not anymore. It's about time, McMissile; at first i didn't think you'd be comin'~"

Finn nearly snorted.

"Oh nonsense. Now, do you have the list?"

Rod gave a single curt nod and opened his desk up, slamming down a list of names on the desk in front of Finn.

 _Mary ~ 17 ~ Senior_ _~ Statistics_

 _Willow_ _~ 15 ~ Sophomore_ ~ _General Geometry_

 _Patrick ~ 15 ~ Sophomore_ _~ General Geometry_

 _Matthew ~ 15 ~ Sophomore_ _~ Academic Geometry_

 _Ally ~ 16 ~ Junior_ _~ Pre-Calculus_

 _Evelyn ~ 15 ~ Sophomore_ _~ General Geometry_

Finn pocketed the list and looked up at Rod once again.

"Which one's caught your interest the most?"

Rod simply nodded after sipping his latte.

"Willow, Evelyn, Matthew, and Patrick."

"What made you choose them?"

"Willow is overly paranoid, not to mention extremely observant. Not to mention a very good problem solver. This city is huge and she knows her way around, knows the city of Pittsburgh inside and out. Evelyn is bilingual, she speaks spanish and fluent english. Matthew and Patrick are very tech savvy, they hacked into the school wifi, school's blocked websites, and even gradebook at onetime."

Finn nodded, showing great interest.

"I'll have to meet them; they are very valuable to this mission... now if you excuse me."

Finn got up and went to leave, but Rod called out to him once more.

"McMissile.. will my students come back safe?"

Finn didn't answer, looking out at the now empty hallways. There was no easy answer.

"Rod, we're presenting a world to them that they would never have imagined. But this new world is a dangerous one..."

Finn paused before continuing.

"You know it is dangerous in our line of work. They're naïve... They're pure. They don't know what it's like. But my team and I will do our best to train them."

Rod rose, rage beginning to spread across his face.

"Answer my damn question-!"

"I don't know. There's always that possibility. There's a possibility that they may get seriously injured or even killed."

Finn sighed and dragged a hand through his silver locks.

"This mission is a dangerous one. We're dealing with a dangerous criminals here, this is not like any ordinary mission."

Rod stared blankly at his gradebook, not looking at Finn.

He felt guilt for putting innocent students in harm's way.

Rod may as well have signed their death certificates.


	11. Chapter 10

**_/I'm on the roll! another update! ;) finally an advance in plot uwuwuwuwu i hope you guys like this!_**

 ** _@lolbit i hope they don't die too! the pure sophomore children still need to live their lives!! but as a spy is not the safest job :( im glad you laughed!! funny stories are always great! :)_**

Holley smiled sweetly down at her biology class containing 5 girls and 7 boys.

Soon she learned their names them being Morgan, Chelsea, Willow, Christine, Madison, Terrell, Ethan, Michael, Jacob, Richard, Patrick, and Cole.

Holley thought of the class as good natured and goofy, she had taken a liking to the small group of sophomores.

"Alrightie guys, today we're going to be continuing Lesson 2 of Chemical Reactions!"

The class went on with jokes and laughter, Holley couldn't help bbut fall in love with the class.

They were quite mischievous and troublemakers, but it was all in good nature.

"Jacob, can you please pick up where Cole left off?"

Jacob didn't answer, causing Holley to cock an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"Jacob? Can you read?"

Jacob gave her a devious smile.

"I uh... don't know what page we're on."

"Page 2, sweetie."

There was a pause as Jacob turned the page and looked over the section. He began to laugh.

"Jacob? What's so funny?" Holley asked, genuinely confused.

"What section are we on?"

"Jacob! You should have been paying attention."

Holley looked extremely disappointed.

"Heheh sorry Ms. Shiftwell..."

Holley let out a soft breath and laughed softly.

"We're on the first paragraph."

Jacob read the paragraph and then soon after, the bell rang.

The students gathered their things and went to leave.

However, Willow whispered to Evelyn about Holley that peaked Agent Shiftwell's interests.

 _"I don't think Ms. Shiftwell is an actual Bio teacher... something seems off. She must be a detective or something."_

 _'Oh... You're a bit off, but got the right idea, darling.'_

Holley thought as Evelyn and

Willow looked at Holley one last time.

Agent Shiftwell simply smiled warmly and waved, making the two girls smile and wave, bidding their goodbyes as they went off to Geometry.

~O~

"Alright guys, turn your homework in the bins after you pick up tonight's homework on the side table."

Evelyn sat down next to Willow sheepishly squirming under Rod's playful glare.

"Naw sweetheart, you're not sitting next to Willow again; y'all laugh and smile the whole period and I damn right know it ain't about Geometry."

Willow smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Aw no, please? We're still paying attention, Mr. Redline!"

Rod didn't look convinced and unconsciously glanced to the back of the room where Finn was sitting.

"Mhm. My dear, your last test grade wasn't that hot. Fine, just actually pay attention or I'll be sure that you and Eevee will be across the room from each other."

"Yay! Thank you!"

Rod rolled his eyes and chuckled, he enjoyed sophomores, they were unique types. Some days they were bitter, other days hyper, sleepy, or just assholes.

He related to the Sophomore class a lot.

"Alright Joe, take the marker and write down the first angle combination you deciphered, then pass the pen to someone else."

Joe wrote the first one down and then passed the pen to Willow.

Willow wrote the second one down and then passed the pen to Evelyn.

"Here bestie~"

Willow cooed with a smirk and sat down.

Evelyn huffed and smile, standing up with sarcasm in her voice as she whispered.

"Thanks bestie! Now give me the answer please~"

Willow rolled her eyes and looked in her notes.

"Angle 1 dummy~"

Evelyn quickly wrote that on the whiteboard. She then handed the marker to Riley who was desperately shaking her head no.

Riley then asked, "Hey what's the answer?"

Willow looked in her notes and answered, "Angle B."

Riley then passed the marker to Caitlin and she was stumped and asked

Willow and Evelyn for another way to name the angle.

"Can you give me an answer?"

Evelyn went to answer but Heather cut her off.

"Angle 2~"

"Thanks!"

Rod looked over and smirked and asked sarcastically.

"Are you girls checking their answers? We're going to go over the answers as a class."

Rod knew what Willow and Eevee was doing but found it more amusing than annoying.

Soon enough, Geometry ended with the ringing of the bell.

"Evelyn, Willow? Let's chat a few minutes after class."

Rod called from his desk as the two teens were about to leave.

Evelyn and Willow looked at each other nervously and went to his desk.

As the students all cleared out, Finn pressed the door shut and followed the kids to Rod's desk.

"Willow, Evelyn, meet a colleague of mine; Finn McMissile."

~O~

Holley nibbled on her fruit bar as Siddeley rambled about the cute girls he taught in gym class as she stared at the bubbles in the fish tank, thoughts wondering over to Finn.

She wondered what he was doing... Probably trying to recruit the children... would you even call it a recruiting? They had no choice really. Leland, Finn, Sid, and herself were lost on this case.

The city was foreign to them and they were running out of time.

"Holley? You alive mate?"

Holley blinked and looked at Siddeley with a smile.

"Oh yes, I'm very much alive, thank you. What were you saying?"

"I was saying Finn totally has the hots for you."

Holley was flabbergasted at Siddeley's words.

"W-Wha? Oh I doubt it!"

"I don't doubt it! you two kissed!! And slept in the same bed!"

Holley sighed and looked at her hands.

"I dunno Sid...after the night we kissed... we really didn't talk about it much. Or even talked _at all..._ unless it was business matters."

Siddeley thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to talk to the git myself! But I know he likes you a lot. You should have saw his face when you sent him that urgent message in Cuba! He was scrambling!"

"Probably because I am dire to this mission."

"Or because you're his soulmate."

"Siddeley!"

Siddeley laughed and put his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just saying. The truth."

Holley sighed and rested her hands on her face.

"Okay Mr. Match-Maker, don't you have a class?"

"I think they'll be fine."

"They're freshman, they'll end up killing each other."

Siddeley huffed and walked out,

"Alright, alright! I'm going! Tell Finn I said hi if ya see him!"

Holley sighed again and nodded, waving her hand.

"Will do. See you later Sid!"

Holley began to put in test grades into the gradebook as thunder rumbled among the grey skies.


	12. Chapter 11

**_/ hey here's an update :) im really stressed out atm so this maybe the last update until Saturday, hope y'all understand!!_** **_there won't be much happening in this chapter, just finn and Holley- well, read onto find out!! (and no, it's not anything innapropriate ;) )_**

 ** _@lolbit haha im sorry about the swearing ;; i as well am slightly uncomfortable with it, but i am trying to capture modern-day high schoolers and they uh... use quite profane language, but I'm keeping it at minimum! and avoiding any OTHER words. :") enjoy this chapter! :D your reviews make me very happy!_**

Holley washed her makeup off of her face and hopped into her old college cheerleading wicking t-shirt along with a pair of fuzzy socks and basketball shorts.

Taking out her contacts once she reached her bedroom, Holley put on a pair of magenta glasses and began to grade the Biology test papers, taking extra time to leave them little notes like: 'Terrific job, Nicole!! Perfect score!' or even for students who got lower grades, 'please study a little harder next time...but good effort used!'

Holley even added a star sticker to each test paper that she bought at a Dollar Tree up in Brentwood.

Finn knocked on the door, clearing his throat and hesitating over his words.

"Ah Holley, dear? May i come in?"

Holley jumped a bit and stared at the door for a few moments before finally answering.

"Oh um.. yeah! you can come on in!"

Finn turned the door knob and gently pushed the white wooden door open, taking a step in and shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?"

Holley asked, putting her pen down and fully putting her focus on the male in front of her.

"Well...I think it'd be best if we talked...I don't know how to say this but.."

'We need to talk'. Those were the words Holley personally always dreaded.

"Oh.. um, okay... what about?"

Finn seemed to hesitate again but slowly uttered out the sentence.

"About... about us. I don't know the easiest way to say this but we need to talk about us, Holley."

Holley felt her heart drop down into her stomach.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat and trying to prevent her voice from cracking.

"Okay Finn. I'm all ears, just tell me please.."

Holley looked down at her hands and felt her eyes water some more.

"Alright, Holley you're an amazing... Dear?"

Finn stopped in concern when he heard Holley sniffle.

She couldn't hold back her small sobs because Finn's eyes filled with panic and distress when the other agent heard a small gasp from the other agent's throat.

"H...Holley? Are you alright?"

Finn mentally cursed to himself, that was such an idiotic question.

Holley didn't answer and felt tears stream down her cheeks.

Finn for once was flabbergasted, he never had to deal with a girl crying... it was difficult.

But when he saw a clear drop of liquid fall on her white binder, Finn knew exactly what to do.

Finn moved her papers and binder to the desk near the bed and pulled Holley to his chest so she was laying against it.

"No, Holley, please don't cry.."

Finn gently stroked her soft purple hair and bit his lip in the impending feeling of guilt.

How has Holley been feeling this way? Studying years in the criminology field, these emotions don't just suddenly come onto someone.

Holley despised when people told her to stop crying. Because the fact someone is aware of her crying, it made her feel pathetic.

Finn stayed silent as Holley's sobs stifled to small whines.

"I...I'm sorry Finn... I should respect your choices." Holley said barely above a whisper.

Finn blinked and shook his head.

"No! Holley I... I love you. During the Allinol mission 7 years ago, when you became my partner, I found myself falling in love with you... I thought it was just me being protective of you since you were a new agent but I was mistaken,"

Holley couldn't believe what she was hearing; the purplette had thought he was telling her that he was not interested.

"I had fallen in love with your smile, your intelligence, your beauty, your heart, your personality, and the list goes on... And I would be tickled pink if you became something more to me rather than a friend or partner."

Finn finished his statement with a warm smile while he glanced down at Holley whom was looking up at him with a flabbergasted look and a rosy blush.

Holley said nothing and simply scrambled up into his lap and capture Finn into a kiss.

Finn instantly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Agent Shiftwell was the one to separate for a breath while Finn was captivated by Holley's beauty.

"I love you Finn! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry that I mistook what you were saying..."

Finn shushed her with another soft kiss and when they separated he pulled Holley closer to himself and into his arms.

Agent McMissile stroked her soft, purple hair as she slowly dozed off to the sound of Finn's breathing and the soft patter of rain on the windows.

Her candle that she had lit burnt the soft scent of autumn which settle perfect for the month of October.

Finn kicked off his shoes and took of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his white dress shirt.

He gently lifted Holley up and sat her down under the sheets and got in next to her, holding Holley closely in a protective and loving hold.


	13. Chapter 12

**_/ sorry about the long update ;-; i was v depressed and unmotivated for a while school was a mess, :") plz pray for me guys._** ** _/ this chappie is finn x holley fluff, not much action here. enjoy and review por favor! ¡Muchas gracias! xoxoxo_**

Finn woke up to the November sunrise spreading across the sky.

He suddenly felt a pressure on his chest and his hand quickly flew to his side to where his gun was.

Until he looked down to see Holley soundly sleeping in his arms.

He breathed a side of relief, and began to stroke her hair.

He never took into consideration about how beautiful she was.

Sure, he knew that Holley was a looker, but never inspected the angel in his arms up close without getting flustered and glaring away.

Holley's soft purple hair tickled down the back of her neck and curled around her cheeks and fell ever so slightly in her eyes.

And how her long eyelashes helped hide her beautiful emerald eyes.

Her skin was like cream with tiny little freckles on her nose and a few on her cheeks.

Last but not least was her lips that were currently shaped into a small smile. They looked so soft and had a soft pink shade.

He no longer could resist and stole a soft kiss as Holley's eyes fluttered open.

~O~

Holley drove up the long and twisted hill that lead up to the high school.

She sighed at Siddeley and Finn's bickering, rubbing her temples.

They were both giving her a migraine...

"I totally could date her! I just couldn't make sexual contact with her -"

"And what would be the likelihood of you not making sexual contact with a hormonal teen?"

"I'm much more responsible than that-!"

Holley cleared her throat and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Now, if you two are done bickering, we have arrived."

Finn and Siddeley slowly blinked as they looked around at the darkened sky.

"Now there's a beautiful sign that classes start too early."

Siddeley grumbled as Finn chuckled.

"For the children, yes, but I think the adults are more than capable."

"True I guess."

Holley cleared her throat.

"Okay my children, we've arrived; sheesh, the two of you are horrible examples for the children..."

"Hey!"

Finn and Sid shot her a glare as Holley took the keys out of the ignition and chuckled nervously, putting her hands up.

"Sorry, sorry! Just kidding."

~O~

Holley sat the glazed donuts on the table by the door, intending to give them to every student who stops by her room.

The day went by rather quickly, soon enough, it was 5th period -- the day was halfway through.

Holley yawned and rested her head on the desk. Her freshman class was on a field trip so that gave her 45 minutes to hopefully get some rest.

She slowly began to slip off into sleep when someone walked into her room,

"Looks like someone is slacking off,"

Holley could almost hear the smirk in Finn's voice.

Holley lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes.

"I am not..."

"How much sleep did you attain yesterday, my dear?"

Holley shrugged and smiled sleepily.

"Not enough."

"I can tell. I got you something,"

He placed a hot coffee on her desk and smiled warmly.

"Drink this, my love- it will help you gain back some of your energy."

Holley took a tiny sip and stood up to kiss him.

"I love you so much, Finn~!"

He smirked and held her close, hand on her back. Finn would never admit, but he loved every piece of attention Holley gave the elder agent.

"And I love you more~"

Finn purred and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, making Holley giggle and laugh and attempt to pull away.

Finn smirked and lifted her up bridal style, making her squeal and laugh more.

"Awe Finn, stop, you're gonna hurt your back-!"

Finn frowned playfully and looked at her displeasingly.

"Was than an old joke, Ms. Shiftwell?"

"Well if the shoe fits-"

His eyes narrowed a bit, causing her to giggle,

"Joking, I'm-"

The shrill sound of the bell interrupted her sentence as Holley squirmed.

"Finn, I have environmental class now-"

Finn smirked down at her more and held a bit tighter.

"Love, that translates to: 'I need to be put down-'"

Students began to pour in, some snickering at the sight.

"Oooh~ Looks like Ms. Shiftwell is about to become Mrs. McMissile!!"

"Aw! No, I wanted to date Mr. McMissile!"

"I can't believe Holley is about to get laid by our the chemistry teach!"

Holley began to turn beet red as she jumped out of Finn's arms and began to push him out of the class,

"No, no, Mr. McMissile was just leaving...!"

Finn chuckled and cooed to the flustered woman, "See you after school, my love!"

"See! they totally are a thing!"

A girl giggled and began to secretly take photos of the pair with her cellphone,

"Going on snapchat for sure. Folley (Finn x Holley) is a go!"


	14. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ!

**_Howdy, agent fruity pebble here!!!! :) i just wanted to make a short announcment._** ** _i will not be continuing "nights in london,"_** ** _in matter of fact, i will be making a much better one called : "Énouement"._** ** _It will still be Holley/Finn, but with much better detail and a much better plot and each chapter will be about 20 thousand words! now that will be a sight for sore eyes!! i will work very hard just for you all 3_** ** _have a happy holidays!! xoxoxo_** ** _best regards, holly_**


End file.
